Of Pirates and Ninjas
by Virgo626
Summary: The Naruto kids are captured by a mysterious pirate. Devin and Jake suspect Captain Hook, but with information obtained from Esmerelda, it is not Captain Hook. The ninja and the pirates unite to rescue the Naruto kids and defeat the mystery pirate. But what happens when the mystery pirate turns out to be Devin's long lost brother?


**Hi everyone. Sylvi here with another crossover. This time its Jake and the Neverland Pirates plus Naruto. Unlikely crossover I know. I have some pretty weird tricks up my sleeve. By this time, Naruto is post gaiden and Jake and his crew are sixteen (Jake), 15 (Izzy) and 14 (Cubby). Devin and her crew are eighteen, nineteen, and twenty. So they're all grown up. In this story, the Naruto kids are kidnapped. The ninjas and Pirates unite to help find the abductors.**

* * *

(Neverland)

Shouts rose up into the air and faded into the night as twenty year old Merciless Devin Devereaux and her crew had a party. They were close to getting drunk, and by the looks of things, it was sure to happen.

The entire crew was singing and dancing by now, even their normally normal captain. Guess even the good privateers get drunk once in a while. The problem was they didn't remember much of what happened while they were drunk...

* * *

(Shinobi World)

 _Crash! Crack!_

Sylvi Omaki Takamoto woke to those sound effects. She rushed out and nearly bumped into Hikabo Takamoto.

"Did you here that?" Sylvi asked

"Sure did," Sylvi answered.

"You know, that sounded like it came from.."

The two whirled to face each other. " _Skylar and Kimaru!"_

True to what they thought, their two children were missing.

"Was this an abduction?" Hikabo asked.

"That's Bolshevik!" Sylvi slammed her fist into her palm. "Whoever had the nerve to kidnap our kids was totally insane."

"True," Hikabo mused.

Just then, his phone rang. Hikabo answered it. Meanwhile Sylvi tried to recognize the scent. Sadly she couldn't.

"It's Tori!" Hikabo called. "Torishi's been kidnapped?"

Sylvi' phone rang. It was Kenshin Takano. Sylvi reluctantly answered.

"Siv, I cannot believe I called you, but Kumotsuchi's been kidnapped." Kenshin explained.

"I see a pattern. Same deal here and at Tori's."

"Hold up, let me get Arashi on." Kenshin suggested.

"Finally!" I've been trying to reach you for ages!" Arashi's voice sounded desperate.

"Amemaru captured?" Sylvi asked

"How's you know?" Arashi's voice was dripped with surprise

"Same thing everywhere."

After she hung up, her phone beeped with a text from her friend Sakura Haruno Uchiha. The message was long but it summed up that the kids were abducted over there.

Sylvi and Sakura came to the conclusion that all the kidnappings were connected so far.

"Hold on we're coming to the Leaf right now!" Sylvi texted.

* * *

(Neverland)

Devin woke up laying on the hard wood floor of her ship. She remembered shouts and songs last night and then passing out.

"Oh my god!" Devin thought. "I got drunk!" She noticed the rest of her crew waking up from the floor. She didn't remember much from last night except that she got drunk at a party and she collapsed fully clothed on the ship. She tucked her bngs behind her ears and straightened her coat. She had to get serious.

"What the heck happened?" questioned Sly Maksim Andreev

"Im assuming we all got drunk," Devin said as she took the steering wheel. The ship went forward toward Privateer Isle. "Why didn't Wolf or Lindsey stop me? I was definitely slurring my words."

"They're really big pains, remember?" Maksim asked.

"Oh right," Devin muttered.

Devin steered the Icefyre to Privateer Isle. Its welcoming beaches glistened in the warm morning sun. Devin smiled. She felt that today would be a good day.

* * *

"The kids are captured boss."

"Excellent. And the parents?"

"The Cloud people are heading to the Leaf."

"And the pirates?"

"They know nothing of it yet."

"Hmm. I'll have to fix that."

"You know what you're doing."

"Thank you. Pleasure working with you Esmerelda."

"You too _Devereaux."_

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. I know, big cliffhanger. And a Devereaux? I'll tell you one thing for sure, its not Devin. She was unconscious the while time. You'll have to wait to find out who the mystery Devereaux is.**


End file.
